


Stars

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableNightmare/gifts).



Tucker always went out at night, and always came back at the same time, left at 10:00pm and came back at 12:00pm. 

Midnight.

Wash was curious as to what he was doing at that time, because he always brought a blanket. Tonight, Wash would follow him, and find out what he was doing every night. He was going to sneak after the man, the strong, teal haired man. It was 9:50 and Wash was ready to follow him, and find out. Blue base was quiet as night, nothing but the shuffling of feet, and the fridge's soft humming breaking the silence of the night. 

It was time.

Wash cracked his door open, surveying the premises. He pushed it open and slipped out, his socks blocking out the sound of barefoot walking on the concrete hallway. He followed Tucker all the way out to a field. He watched as Tucker spread out the blanket and sat on it, the moonlight glow hitting his soft scarred face. He was memorizing, the way his face was perfectly built, and his body build also contributed to his great looks. Wash didn't know how his feet moved without him, but he was. Wash came behind Tucker and hesitated to say anything. His throat felt closed and he finally gathered up a smidgen of confidence and spoke. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Tucker nodded and patted the spot next to him.


End file.
